Memories of Us
by zombies.eat.love
Summary: I can't even begin to tell you how or when it began. I guess I always knew it in the back of my head, I just never fully realized it. My name is Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, and this is the story of how I fell madly, irrevocably in love with one Fred Fabian Weasley. Rated T. may change later. characters differ from how they were portrayed in the books. not fully in character.
1. Intro

I can't even begin to tell you how or when it began. I guess I always knew it in the back of my head, I just never fully realized it.

When you fall in love, it often isn't a sudden thing where one day you wake up and realize, 'Merlins pants! I'm in love with that idiot!' no. its more like you wake up and realize you like their smile. Then the next day you ralize you love the way their eyes twinkle with mirth when they are telling a joke. Its small thoughts every day until finally after weeks of this you wake up and realize 'Merlins pants! I'm in love with that idiot!'

My name is Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, and this is the story of how I fell madly, irrevocably in love with one Fred Fabian Weasley.

I'm writing it all down, because who knows? Maybe someday our story will inspire someone to fall in love with someone they never thought of before.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hogwarts

The first time I met Fred, I thought he was a prat. I mean, he was sitting there with George telling my fellow first years about how they were going to have to fight a troll, a dragon, and a Banshee to be sorted. Now, I didn't know how we were going to be sorted, but honestly?! A first year going up against those creatures isn't likely.

"Guys, don't listen to them. They are lying! Theres no way the Headmaster is going to make first years with no experience battle those creatures. Those boys are just trying to scare us." I told them in my best grown up voice. (looking back now, I realize it was a snooty stuck up know-it-all voice).

"Oh really? And how would you know, ickle firstie? Have you been to Hogwarts? No. But Gred and I have been and we had to fight those things." One of the ginger twins replied.

"Gred? Really, what kind of name is Gred?" I looked at my fellow year mates, "Are you seriously going to listen to a guy whos name is Gred?"

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with the name Gred or the name Forge!"

"I get it. One of you is named Fred, the other is named George. That's pretty smart to twist your names up like that… are you nine years old or something? Guys, don't listen to these two, most likely all we will need to do is do a little magic. May they will give us a spell that tells us where we belong." And with that, I walked out of the compartment and continued looking for Trevor, a nice—if not forgetful—boy named Neville's toad.

When we got to the castle and it was time for sorting, I was kind of nervous. What if those boys had been right? I didn't even try and prepare! I should have read about them the rest of the way to school so I would know how not to get killed! Getting killed was NOT on my to-do list. Although, getting expelled would be worse than death, I thought. Man, I was wrong. There are many things in life worse than expulsion.. but, I digress.

So, we are in the great hall, and Professor McGonagall sets this ratty old hat on a stool, and it starts to sing. I was pretty damn surprised. I knew this was all magic, but I didn't think anyone would be able to enchant a freaking hat to sing and think! That's just crazy.

The hat finished its song, and the professor began calling people's names so they could be sorted. She called my now friend Hannah Abbot up and the hat yelled HUFFLPUFF! So see, I was right. We didn't have to fight anything, we just had to wear a silly old hat. I ended up being sorted into Gryffindor, even though the Hat seriously debated putting me in Ravenclaw. I was really glad I got Gryffindor though, because the Ravenclaws kind of looked really stuck up, and like they thought they were better than everyone. Plus, there were a couple of really annoying people on the train who got sorted into Ravenclaw—I definitely didn't want to deal with sharing a common room or a dorm with them for seven years.

The downside to Gryffindor? Yeah, you guessed it. The Weasley twins were in that house. I knew one thing for certain though, I definitely liked 'Gred and Forge' better than their brother Ron. He was a complete Arse on the train, and he seemed like he was an arse all the time. Ron, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom all ended up in Gryffindor, so pretty much everyone whose name I got on the train, were in the same house as I was.

Now, I just needed to make friends. Hopefully I would be able to here where I wasn't the weird girl who made weird things happen around her. I was normal here, we were all witches and wizards and we could all do 'weird' things.


	3. Ch 2 Troll! In the girls bathroom!

Chapter 2. Troll!

**Well, shizz, I forgot to mention that I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. J **

Nothing interesting really happened between getting to Hogwarts, and Halloween. I was lonely, and had no friends seeing as everyone thought I was a stuck up know-it-all. I was beginning to think that I would never have friends, and I thought that would be okay, people were fickle, where as my books were always there for me to learn from. Anyways, I was walking to lunch after charms class when I overheard Ron saying that it was no wonder that I had no friends, and I lost it. I ran past him and locked myself in the bathroom and cried for the rest of the day.

* * *

I was getting up to leave when all of a sudden I hear a thumping noise coming from the hallway. And then I smell it. The grossest thing I have ever smelled in my entire life is the stench of that Mountain Troll.

I almost died. Hell, I would have died if Harry and Ronald hadn't of came in and saved me. Needless to say, we all got along after that. There is no better bonding moment than almost being murdered by Troll.

* * *

So, I got back to the common room, and there's Fred—I could tell it was Fred because he has a mole on his ear and George doesn't, plus, his smile was bigger than Georges. He walked over to me, put his arm over my shoulder and said;

"See, Granger? I told you you were going to have to fight a Troll. But did you believe me? Of course you didn't."

I actually smiled a little at that one before coming back with, "well, actually you were still wrong. I didn't have to fight a troll to be sorted. So, I was right to not believe you." I moved out from under his arm, stuck my tongue out at him and ran up to my dormitory.

That night I dreamt of a giant troll attacking me with its club, while Fred tried to tell me how to defend myself. The club came down on me, but I wasn't hurt! Fred had jumped in front of me and was unconscious, which angered me enough to defeat the troll. I woke up right as I started crying over Freds body.

When I woke up, I was crying. 'this is quite odd' I thought to myself. I had never had a dream featuring a boy throwing himself in front of me to save me. Needless to say, I ended up having a very strange day, avoiding Fred and George, and hanging out with Harry and Ron.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey! Sorry my chapters are so freaking short . I hate short chapters, but seeing as I am just starting this story out, my chapters are going to be kind of short to begin with. Hopefully i can get a rhythem going on with later chapters where they are longer.

Well, lovelies, if you would be so kind as to review, I would send you virtual cookies and virtual brownies. oh, and of course virtual Butterbeer! :D

Cheers!

xx .love 3


	4. Chapter 3 Second year begins

**I don't own Harry Potter. Our Lovely Queen Jk Rowling owns the wizarding world. :)****  
**

I didn't have many crossings with the twins for the rest of my First year; it wasn't until once again on the train heading back for our second year that I saw Fred again.

I was worried sick, walking up and down the corridors searching for Harry and Ron, but they were nowhere to be found! I was terrified! What if something happened to them, and they were hurt.. I couldn't lose my friends right after finding them.

As I was wandering the halls, I saw Fred and George talking to some students. They were first years, because they didn't have a house on their robes, plus, one was Ginny Weasley. Fred and George were sitting there telling them that they were going to have to fight trolls to be sorted! For Merlins sake! Did they have nothing better to do than terrorize poor kids who were already terrified?!

"He is lying to you guys," I state as I walk closer to them.

"Oh, don't listen to her, she's just upset because her troll ended up almost killing her last year." One of the twins said. I'm pretty sure it was Fred—his ears are a little bit bigger than Georges.

"That was on Halloween, you blabbering baboon! It's not Trolls, I swear guys it is just a sor…" I started to say, but halfway through my voice was cut off. Odd, maybe you can't tell new students how you are really sorted. Interesting. "Well, apparently I can't tell you how you will be sorted, but just know, whatever these to imbeciles tell you, it's false." I finish.

"For Merlins sake.."

"Granger, why can't you.."

"Let us have our.."

_"fun?"_ They finish in tandem.

"Must you speak like that? Your giving me a headache." I retort while rubbing my temples. These boys are going to be the death of me. "Oh! Do you two by chance know where your brother and Harry are? I can't find them, and I'm worried."

"Nope, last we saw.."

"Them, they were outside.."

"The barrier, then we ran.."

"Through, and we haven't seen.."

"Them since.."

"We wonder if.."

"They decided to skip the train.."

"In order to take Dad's.."

"Car. If they did, I wish they would.."

"_Have taken us with them!_"

Oh these boys are really going to be the death of me.

"They wouldn't do that, well, Ron might, but Harry is much too nice to do that." Ginny blushes as she finishes that statement.

"Ginny here has a crush.."

"On the Boy-Who-Lived.."

"you should have seen her.."

"Face when she walked downstairs this summer.."

"And saw him at our table while she was still in her.."

_"Pajamas!"_ they finish.

By the end of this, Poor Ginny's whole face was scarlet.

"You two are so rude! Ginny, who don't you and your friends come with me and we can go find a compartment away from these two jerks?"

She happily agreed, and we spent the rest of the journey talking about Hogwarts. And about some odd creatures this girl named Luna kept on talking about. I think she was making it all up, because I have never read about them. And I have read pretty much everything on magical creatures.

As the train pulled into Hogsmead station and the first years went with Hagrid to the lake, one of the twins caught up with me and decided to ride to the school with me in the carriages.

"I'm sorry we like to tease little first years. It's the most fun we have on the long boring train ride. You should have heard the stories we were told our first year! They make what were saying like a nap on a soft fluffy cloud." He said.

"That doesn't make it right for you to pick on first years, Fred."

"Sure it d—wait! How did you know that I'm Fred?! No one can tell us apart, not even our mother!"

"Easily. You have bigger ears than your brother, plus, your voice is slightly different, and your hair is a touch lighter of a red." I smirk at his flabbergasted expression. "Also, you really should be nicer to your sister. That really wasn't nice of you to make fun of her in front of her new classmates."

"You are way too smart. I'm scared. Remind me to never get on your bad side with the amount you pay attention to detail. About my sister, she knows I love her, and that I have to tease her—its my job as her older brother." He retorts.

"Aren't big brothers supposed to protect you, and beat up people who are mean to their little sisters?"

"Well, see, she has all the other brothers to do the whole nice thing, but Georgie and I, well, we're the pranksters, so we have to tease her. But if anyone besides us were to give her a hard time, they would find their lives full of pranks that really aren't too nice."

I sit there and think about that for a while. I mean, I get that they are pranksters; everyone in the school knows they are pranksters. I wonder what it would be like to have a big brother who teased me, but protected me fiercely. I come to the conclusion that Ginny is lucky, because not only does she have two brothers who are not just her brothers, but also her friends, protectors, and who know how to make her laugh.

"Ginny is lucky to have you guys. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go sit with Neville for the feast since Harry and Ron seem to be missing. I will talk to you later, Fred." I smile at him as I walk towards Neville.

Maybe Fred isn't as bad I first thought him to be.


End file.
